


【双子北】低热（十八）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①本次更新内容的时间点在六月初，双子二年级，北三年级②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，始终是等边三角形CP，请慎入③预计以北信介、宫侑、宫治三种视角展开，本次更新为宫治视角④ABO世界观，加入大量作者的二次设定⑤篇幅预计为中篇，本次继续愉快飙车，是咬咬的特别回合





	【双子北】低热（十八）

宫治不需要镜子。  
比起观看录像，当然是亲自上场打球更好。比起收看美食节目，当然是亲口品尝更好。比起凝视镜中左右颠倒的影像，当然是亲眼见证恋人的一颦一笑更好。  
北前辈的表情，北前辈的呻吟，北前辈的气味，北前辈的触感，北前辈的一切，让他饥肠辘辘。  
肉体碰撞的声音在周围回响，飘散开的味道温热地搔动鼻腔。亲吻犹带那两个人相互摩擦的震颤，嘴唇传来的触觉纤细敏锐，唤醒了仿佛自己也在里面的共感。  
他知道这种感觉。  
有时他和侑的感知高度一致。并非所谓的心灵感应，更像基于相同经历的同一认知。例如，队伍获胜后的喜悦，大汗淋漓时冲澡的爽快，或是被别人抢走风头的不满。只要有过同样的体验，当一方重复这种感觉时，另一方便能迅速感同身受。  
他当然知道被逼入高潮无处可逃的北前辈有多么美味。  
入口和深处都在收缩，绵密的褶皱刺激着整根性器，曲折起伏的包裹感顺滑又紧致。如果浅浅地顶进最深处的脏器，恋人的全身都会剧烈颤抖，几乎挣脱他的怀抱。  
就像现在这样。  
内脏被精液拍打的北前辈似乎失去了意识，脸上则是幸福的表情。治好好抱住恋人瘫软的身体，直到高潮平息也没有放开。他身为男性的部分暂时无法回应对方无意识的诱惑，脑内高潮却像此刻的心跳一般，狂暴地向外扩张。  
好饿。  
想吃。  
他伸出舌头品尝北前辈，发出急不可耐的喘息声。耳朵、脸颊、脖子，流汗后黏黏的肌肤带着一点点咸味。气味和味道更浓郁了，如同小火慢炖的浓汤，扑通扑通，柔和地沸腾着。好热，好美味，哪怕会烫伤舌头和嘴唇，他还是难以抵御大快朵颐的冲动。柔软的、弹跳的、坚硬的，在舔舐同时啃咬，他湿淋淋地亲吻恋人的全部。  
“治……轻一点……嗯……”  
他以为自己不慎咬痛北前辈，立刻松口，却又忍不住欣赏在肩头最圆润处留下的浅淡咬痕。苹果很好吃，被自己咬过的苹果更好吃，而最好吃的莫过于被自己吃光光的苹果。他很想就这样把恋人吃干抹净，又不得不停下来，自我安慰，北前辈已经是他们的东西，他以后想吃多少次就吃多少次。  
“这里还……不行……”  
北前辈似乎并不在意他的啃噬，而是轻轻推了推他的手腕。这时他才意识到，自己正攥着对方的男性象征。  
对感觉的记忆可谓治的专长。至今他依然能通过触感分辨出自己婴儿时期用过的襁褓，记得三岁时吃下的果泥包含哪几种水果，靠着咖喱的香味判断是老妈煮的还是邻居家女主人煮的。感觉的宫殿是他的领土，他想要什么就能得到什么，呼之即来挥之即去。于是他迅速找到自己爱抚恋人性器的回忆——食指触打前端，一上一下跳跃的灼热，撑开手掌的弹性和坚挺，以及像身体一样瘫软的过程。软绵绵，黏糊糊，便是他此刻掌握的触感。就像是抓住无懈可击的恋人的弱点，他根本不想放开。  
“轻一点吗？”  
他低声发问，却不打算等待恋人的回答，直接用指尖搓动绵软的性器。本来只是一时兴起的玩闹，然而沾着精液揉搓的手感比想象的还要色情，像是一道细细的火线注入脑海。北前辈浑身发热，汗流不止，腰腿抖得厉害，唇齿也颤到无法合拢。  
“不……呀……”  
治用舌尖卷过恋人唇间滴落的一线唾液，手指同样卷起快要渗漏而下的体液。  
“治！你在做什么！”  
侑责问道，粗野地大口喘息。那家伙的冲动阶段尚未结束，情绪像呼吸一样无法稳定下来。  
“你扶好北前辈。”  
他将恋人推入兄弟怀中。只要对象是北前辈，即使是侑那个白痴，也一定会条件反射般地搂住。一切如他所料。侑抱紧北前辈，这样温柔、巧妙而充满力道的动作，以前仅仅在托球时才会出现。他的兄弟是混蛋没错，但假如他必须要将北前辈托付给某个人，侑是他唯一的选择。  
“喂！你这家伙凭什么命令我呀！”  
无视兄弟的吵闹，治蹲下身，视线与恋人轻轻摇晃的性器齐平，右手分开的五指拢住对方的臀瓣。  
“我会再轻一些的。”  
他向北前辈承诺。  
摊开的左手捧起恋人自然下垂的男性象征，治用嘴唇和舌头自下而上滑软地触碰着。混合了汗水和精液的液体微微闪光，看起来非常美味，尝起来美味得出乎意料。他一边舔，一边仔细观察北前辈无处可藏的表情，稍加调整就把力道拿捏得恰到好处。不会太快，不会太慢，不会太重，当然也不会太轻。被体液湿濡的茎部吮吸起来无比顺畅，他在恋人的脸上找不到丝毫痛楚，唯有近似快感的痒意不断上涌。  
“啊……治……那边……唔……”  
“这里舒服吗，北前辈？”  
他说，用舌尖抵住渗出亮晶晶黏液的顶端，像舔棒棒糖那样，帮恋人舔得一干二净。  
“嗯……好痒……”  
颤抖的声音，颤抖的性器，吸入口中的温热体液仿佛也在瑟瑟发抖。治不自觉地用舌头狠狠碾压上颚，脑子里不断涌现激进的欲望。  
想要侵犯北前辈。  
想把自己的味道深深地、深深地注入北前辈体内。  
欲求不满的贪婪令他张大嘴，吞进恋人的男性器官。牙齿小心翼翼地咬住固定，舌头忙碌地前后左右来回舔。他的手指渐渐摸到敏感地颤抖不已的后穴，绕着圈向内翻搅。后方的触感比前面更加湿润、更加浓厚。他用指尖堵住缓慢外溢的精液，转而朝内脏深处推动，犹如尝试用手指使恋人受精。享受完滑过肠壁褶皱的触感，治稍稍勾起手指，指节挤压内侧的敏感点。  
“哈、哈……唔、啊……呀……”  
北前辈像触电般抽搐起来，呻吟被震得四分五裂，证明他找到的位置准确无误。保持指节的弯曲，治沿着快感的方向进进出出，反复刮擦。伴随黏稠的扑哧声，恋人的内脏间回荡起体液飞溅的小小风暴，而他嘴里的性器传来鲜明的脉动感。  
北前辈再度勃起了。  
气味，味道，还有舌感。  
三者之中最难理解的应该是舌感吧，不过那也是治最享受的感觉。  
所谓舌感，就是食物与舌头接触产生的感觉。抵住舌头，滑过舌头，填满口腔充斥舌面和上颚的充实感。他很迷恋这种感觉，所以相比食物的种类，他更在意食物的数量。食物接触舌头的快感，是单纯的调味无法替代的。  
从绵软到半软半硬，再到跃起的坚挺，北前辈的性器恰好符合他对舌感的贪求。  
前端圆润Q弹的触感压向舌根，治巧妙地活动舌头，左右揉压，稳定在让恋人最有感觉的节奏。嘴唇缓缓朝根部滑动，他稍稍抬头，像是吞咽食物那样，将完全充血的性器引入咽喉深处。  
没错，这就是他最喜欢的舌感。  
压迫舌头，压迫喉咙，带来美妙的满足感，而且，真的很美味。  
吮吸，舔舐，舌尖挣扎着伸向底部，尽可能包裹住茎干。更加浓郁的气味，更加浓郁的味道，更加浓厚的舌感。就连爱抚臀部的手掌也收获了更加紧实的触感。恋人的颤抖震得他的手臂一起一伏。他津津有味地品尝北前辈，北前辈同样津津有味地吸着他的手指，引导他在内壁涂满精液。温热的体液沾湿舌头也打湿手指，他少量少量地咽下，流过食道的感觉犹如最甜美的熔浆巧克力。  
“哦……治……别、别太勉强……嗯！”  
当他成功把性器塞进喉咙，北前辈差点射精了。那个人用尽全身的力气搂住他，痉挛的手指抚摸他的头发，却几乎抓痛他的头皮。  
不，一点都不勉强。  
治亲口回答道，不是靠语言，而是靠行动。  
他慢慢吐出恋人的勃起，充分享受碾压舌面的重量。噗噜噗噜活动一下舌头，他继续围绕里侧的血管往上舔，遇到敏感处便挺直舌尖按压一番。待到前端再次顶向咽喉，他立刻缩紧嘴巴，像吮吸冰棒那样用力榨取。  
伴随北前辈惹人怜爱的颤抖，他的每样感官都获得极大的满足。真好吃，太美味了。黏糊糊的喷射满是他最眷恋的气息，几乎要在喉咙里凝结出块状的爱意。宛如掺入催情剂的特效药，恋人的体液在抚平饥饿的同时，又激起另一重意义上的欲火。  
北前辈已经射精，治却没有停下来。他依然吸住渐渐软化的性器，仔仔细细舔过每个角落，既是摄取，也是清理。舌头卷住的触感传来了恋人跳动的余韵，尝起来像温热的精液一样浓厚美味。他把北前辈的颤抖、北前辈的气息和北前辈的体液一起吞下。发烫的冲动则像上撩的火舌，沿着相反的方向爬上渐渐耸立的部位。  
“呼啊、好痒……哈……嗯啊……”  
北前辈发出了绝对不会让其他人听到的甜美声音。  
他忍不住循声望去，不料窥见的景象比声音还要诱人。北前辈无意识张开的唇间吐出灼热的气息，艳丽的色泽一直烧向双颊，泪水湿润了迷离的双眸。恋人明亮的目光落在他脸上，饱含爱意。四目相对的刹那，他保持着朝上看的姿势，没法思考也没法移动，感觉自己从嘴唇到舌头、从喉咙到心脏都彻底和北前辈交融一体。  
“北前辈没事吧！”  
侑忧心忡忡的喊叫让他意识到，不知不觉间，恋人的视线已经与自己齐平。他的兄弟是真的怕北前辈的身体支撑不住，急切万分地想将对方搀扶起来。北前辈轻拍侑的手背安抚那家伙，缓慢而坚决地推开兄弟二人试图拽起自己的手臂。  
“治，我也想……品尝你的味道。”  
北前辈望着他认真说道，就像用整个身体在呼唤他。他本来半蹲着想扶住恋人，听到这句话便不禁站直身子，仿佛自然而然地将挺立的下身送到北前辈嘴边。  
站在他对面的侑僵直片刻，露出小孩子被抢走心爱宝物的不忿。这个白痴总是特别幼稚，偏偏占有欲还特别强。他懒得理睬自己的兄弟，上半身微微前倾，审视着北前辈光裸的背脊。接连滚落的汗珠汇聚在翘起的臀瓣间，几乎在尾椎处形成小小的水洼。治感到自己伸出的舌尖突然干燥起来，急需补充水分。他弯下腰，在想象中尽情吮吸恋人的汗水，直至水洼里一滴不剩。恰在此时，治看见了于阴影间若隐若现的后穴。  
或许是因为不久前他的手指挑逗得太过厉害，混杂的乳白色液体正从其中缓缓流溢而出。这幅光景就仿佛自己刚刚在恋人体内射精一般，让他体验到满足和快乐。而他股间的器官也像兴奋的小动物似地跃起，撞击北前辈的脸颊。  
“先是治，”他们的恋人呼吸着他的性器，痴迷地呢喃道，“然后是侑，我想要你们的味道，你们的……”  
最后的音节落在治的勃起上。犹如慢慢打招呼一般，北前辈用嘴唇亲吻性器前端，吻了好几次。  
北前辈为什么会知道呢？  
明明背对着侑，不可能看到对方不爽的样子，却体贴地抚平那家伙的焦躁。急剧转变的心情在侑的脸上展露无遗，简直化身为开心到吐舌头的大型犬。  
不仅是侑，治着迷地想，欲望和感动同时涌现，像渗出的黏液那样挂于显眼的顶端。北前辈会这样对待侑，也会这样对待自己。他平等地爱他们，他也只爱他们。  
“北前辈，请好好疼爱我。”  
他低语道，先用前端撒娇似地在恋人柔软的嘴唇上滑来滑去，再借助性器的硬度慢慢蹭开两排洁白的牙齿。很快，他撞到北前辈的舌头，却低估了舌头的力道，几乎被反顶回来。  
北前辈似乎很喜欢舔舐的口感，并不急于将他吞下。一边舔一边喘息，陶醉地闻着他的气味。恋人的嘴唇和舌头滑溜溜、暖融融，热乎乎地刺激着他。从上到下，细致入微，不放过任何一个角落，比打扫更衣室或者擦拭排球时还要专心。  
治曾经见证过自己许多次的勃起，他对自己男性象征的熟悉不亚于对布丁口味的熟悉程度。在他的印象里，它从未像现在这么漂亮。彻底被唾液沾湿的性器一跳一跳兴奋着，热气腾腾，亮晶晶的，恍若用爱意细心抛光过一样。  
北前辈很享受为他口交的过程，而他更加投入地享受着北前辈，想要尽可能缓慢地享受恋人对自己的疼爱。  
舌尖细微又连续的拨动，涌起触电般噼里啪啦的火花，快感一直绵延到根部。现在还远远未到射精的程度，和北前辈的体贴有关，也和自己的忍耐有关。但舌面翻卷的柔软震动从外侧持续刺激着他，透明的黏液难以自控地流淌而出。既浓稠，量也相当惊人，犹如悄无声息地经历一场和缓的射精。北前辈的舌头就像被他黏住似的，一点不浪费地舔走外溢的体液。  
“那里，很喜欢。”  
他喜欢恋人用舌头摩擦那里，于是坦率地说明。北前辈笑了，是只留给他们的柔和笑容。被他的味道渗透的唾液从嘴角拉下晶莹的丝线，凝结出的水滴恰巧打中恋人充血的乳首。北前辈低吟一声，肩头微微弹跳。这一滴仿佛同时震荡到他的弱点，将充实的快乐推送至下腹。  
注视着北前辈胸口，治渴望将那色情得超乎想象的突起含入口中。他喜欢恋人乳头的舌感，虽然小，但是舔起来和吸起来的弹性恰到好处。舌头碰到牙齿，牙齿碰到舌头，反复几次却毫无满足，他下定决心用另一种吮吸感代替自己缺少的吮吸感。  
“北前辈……”  
“可恶！我也想被北前辈疼爱呀！”  
侑硬是挤到他身边，大吵大闹道。治竭力压制住被别人的筷子伸进自己碗里的怒火，没有一拳揍到对方脸上。  
因为他们是共同围猎的同胞兄弟，拥有同样的气味，同样的喜好，同一位的恋人。如果其他人深爱着北前辈，他一定会产生危机感。如果和侑一起成为北前辈的恋人，自己便无所畏惧。  
就好像世界上没有他们做不到的事情。  
北前辈从不会忽视他们任何一人的需求，这也是他们深爱那个人成百上千的理由之一。他们的恋人认真舔着他说过“很喜欢”的位置，一手扶住他的性器，另一只手抓握侑胯下跃跃欲试的部位，张开的拇指细心地摩擦底部。虽说治对兄弟的性癖不感兴趣，但从那个白痴上面和下面贪恋不已的反应判断，北前辈刚好挠到了痒处。  
“北前辈，再用力一点，用力挤压，对……啊！”  
麻烦事多多的侑显然对热情的服务非常满意。尽管自己并未被北前辈忽略，治的心底依然涌现出恋人注意力被分散的不满，以及隐隐的竞争欲。当北前辈的舌尖触动敏感点，他趁着颤动的机会把侑朝外挤开了一点。  
“北前辈，吸和舔的口感不太一样，要不要直接吮吸试试？我也希望……北前辈能更多地品尝我。”  
北前辈点了点头，唇齿随之上下触碰他愈发昂扬的性器。恋人跪坐面前的姿态美丽又驯服，习惯性挺直的腰背无意识地痉挛，好似向他们祈求更多。治细细捻动着北前辈的发梢，溢出的汗水如同昭示着对方的热情——不为人知的、只属于他们的激烈热情。  
像他希望的那样，北前辈尝试般地吸住前端，动作温柔，完全能让他体会到这份想让他舒服起来的心意。他喜欢恋人舔得很仔细很舒服的模样，舌头拨弄的技巧也很棒，但吮吸时的专注感显得异常美味。慢慢含入口中的时候，嘴唇、舌头和上颚按压着不同部位，把他照顾得相当周到。被黏膜和唾液润滑，他的欲望顺畅地滑向深处，仿佛还在进一步膨胀。北前辈半闭着眼睛，投入地品味着他的触感，把膨大到快要弹出来的性器收拢于唇齿间。  
“唔……嗯……嗯嗯……”  
温暖又湿润的口腔团团包裹住他，舌根漏出微弱的呻吟，传达出乐在其中的满足感。数次吞吐之后，他已经勃起到近乎爆发的程度。北前辈很快领悟了整根含进去的诀窍，灵巧的舌头仿佛要把他更多吸纳进来那样爱抚性器。直线攀升的射精冲动让他止不住地发颤。巡游全身的快感直挺挺地指出同样的方向，血液和脑髓奔涌不已。治感到自己被含到喉咙深处，而北前辈吐出所有的空气，紧紧吸住他的全部。  
北前辈的嘴里好舒服……  
瞬间丧失语言能力的他，就像吃到超级美味的料理一样，什么也无法思考，大脑一片空白地重复着“好好吃”。  
压倒性的射精感扑面而来，犹如猝不及防的快攻，偏偏又力道十足。治大口大口喘息着，而腰腿的颤抖幅度更加剧烈。尽管如此，他仍然清晰地感到他在恋人嘴里活力十足地跳动飞溅。黏稠的白浊直接将反馈传递给他，他甚至能够体验一股股精液随着北前辈的吞咽涌入食道的牵扯感。  
沉浸在高潮的恍惚中，治凝视着恋人的面容。  
真好，北前辈很美味地吞下去的样子真可爱。  
恋人幸福地接纳了他的精液，连残留的点滴也不放过，舔舐清理，无比耐心。幸福的温度沿着手指感染了他。他抚摸北前辈的喉头，亲手感受自己的精液从内侧滑过的起伏，然后抬起手吻了吻指尖。指尖有北前辈的气味，他先是亲吻，继而吮吸，意犹未尽地轻轻啃咬。  
果然还是北前辈最美味呀，他想。

【未完待续】


End file.
